Talk:Miss Fortune/@comment-5312207-20120923202903/@comment-5312207-20121009171719
hi thx for replying :) first thing - against high armor with W (seems legit) what do ppl always put on blue (pLvl mr? nope as adc we put attack speed i see , doesnt it shut her W as she level UP , i guess not because adc put a.s on blue? so how is that actually work - i need a better explanation , sorry im bad at calculation :) ) so what come to my mind now - it do magic damage (i dont mind ) and it scaling in AP(this really matter as adc - like extremely mobile championtalk abt corki see his AA deal true damage and his mobilty is superb with good snipe) but what make mf stronk with her AA (beside gainable crit by other adc - im saying natural AA effect except ashe) is her W passive and sadly not scale for late game and it is SAD! but i found it really legit since she has aoe burst ! wait kog maw too and his AA deal damage based on hp though(how much it does with crit?) oh wait his ult scale good with AD and it does damage in AOE too so lets compare this 2(with MF) - ok mf lose anyway just lets not begin talk about obvious thing . so - this is why MF is so underappreciated adc - like dominating lane but lose late game what the point (so if against enemy who winning top and mid - they just need to turtle until their team really strong overall > win a teamfight) when as adc , ppl expecting AA to do alot damage late stage of the game - but she cant do it well. So , you only pick MF when there is protective composition or picks (like you will sit back and do damage ) . Beside having really great passive - and heal reduction which can be applied to 2 champion at once , she just need this scale W passive in AD but damage on Magic (people not mind about it - but if it do phys ,im sure MF will flood solo Q and make the armor penetration rune and item worth it!) about aim for double shot - come to asian server , mf double shot is a joke - like who the hell scared his E and Q and get poked out like hell end up maxing E as safe farm and more to utility(which is sad) , and will need so much gank bot. and about AP mf , i think this is really alternative if you want make her W scale good late game(like having 400 ap - along with madred - i think it do well ) meh what ever , her W doesnt deserve to be on late game is what Riot think probably. (because 20% of bonus ad - and dealing magic damage is too OP than 10% of total ad - and deal true damage ) ._.